


Don't Leave Me

by AsexualPirate



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fainting, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Slash, but nothing graphic, light mentions of blood, no beta we die like men, spoilers for chapter 17 of the blue lions route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsexualPirate/pseuds/AsexualPirate
Summary: After the battle at Grondor Field, Felix shuts down. He doesn't sleep for two weeks, coping with the aftermath, until he collapses on the battlefield in front of his best friend.





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll, this is my second fic for Three Houses, I hope you enjoy! Please give me feedback in the comments if you'd like! Also since Felix's mother is never mentioned, in this fic I'm assuming she died years before the tragedy of duscur.

The day that Rodrigue died, Felix shut down. He didn’t cry, he hadn’t since Glenn died nine years prior. The boy that ran crying to others for comfort died along with his older brother. Instead, Felix blocked everyone around him out. He stopped going to the dining hall, eating small amounts of food in his room instead. He stopped talking to Sylvain, Ingrid, everybody. He even stopped going to the training grounds. Felix spent the majority of the first week after his father’s death alone in his room, grappling with the conflicting emotions flooding through him. When Rodrigue was alive, Felix tried his hardest to hate him. To Felix, he represented all of the ideals of chivalry and knighthood that lead to his brother’s death. Those exact ideals led to Rodrigue’s own death, and yet Felix still couldn’t bring himself to hate him any longer. His father was the only family Felix had left, and just like that he was gone.

Two weeks later, Felix wasn’t doing much better. He had begun to leave his room more often, but he still wasn’t talking to anyone. Sylvain tries to talk to him several times, only to meet silence. Felix was still barely eating. He hadn’t truly slept in those two weeks, the images of his father dying right in front of him taunting him when he closed his eyes. So he stayed awake, still not knowing how to feel about the man he had reluctantly called his father.  
At the end of the second week, they headed into another battle against the Empire. Sylvain, Ingrid, the professor, and even the boar prince himself tried convincing Felix to sit the battle out, noticing how heavy the bags under his eyes had gotten. But Felix refused to listen, and he went into the battle with everything he had. His fighting was sloppy however, a stark difference to his usual precision and determination in battle. He felt weary down to his bones, but he wasn’t going to stop anytime soon, not until those bastards who had taken his family from him were no longer in power. Felix failed to notice a warrior with an axe charging towards him, until a familiar redhead shoved him out of the way. Felix landed on the ground in a daze, and looked up to see an axe come within an inch of Sylvain’s neck. The warrior stopped suddenly, stunned by the presence of a lance in his chest. One swift tug back of the weapon by Sylvain, and the enemy fell to his knees and collapsed. Felix stood up quickly, running over to his childhood friend. A trickle of blood made its way down Sylvain’s neck from where the blade of the axe lightly grazed it. Felix roughly grabbed Sylvain by the shoulders and shook him.

  
“Why would you do that you idiot?!” Felix yelled, voiced panicked and eyes wildly staring into Sylvain’s.  
“Because I wanted to protect you!” Sylvain retorted, shrugging off Felix’s hands. Felix stepped back but held his gaze.  
“You shouldn’t have! You could’ve died. I can’t… I can’t…” Felix trailed off, swaying dangerously on his feet.  
“Felix? You ok there buddy?” Sylvain questioned.  
Felix felt all of the fight leaving his body as the adrenaline wore off, swaying even more. He felt the exhaustion of the last two weeks catch up to him all at once, and the last thing he heard as the ground rushed up to meet him was a distant, panicked voice yelling “Felix? Felix!”.

* * *

Felix slowly felt himself coming back out of the darkness. He felt a matress underneath him, and soft sheets over him. He scrunched his face, starting to fully wake up. He felt something squeeze his hand, and someone gently brushing hair off of his forehead.  
“Felix? You waking up there pal?” A familiar voice, Sylvain’s, said.  
Felix’s eyes fluttered open, seeing his ruddy haired friend’s face looming above his. Felix let out a slight groan, and started to sit up to get up. Sylvain gently pushed against his shoulders, forcing him back down.  
“Not so fast tough guy, you’re in the infirmary on strict bedrest for the time being” Sylvain said sternly. “You scared the crap out of me, passing out suddenly like that in the middle of a battlefield! Y’know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to faint in my arms” Sylvain winked. Felix scoffed in response to that.  
“I wouldn’t have collapsed if you hadn’t thrown yourself in danger’s way like that, idiot.” Felix said, glaring at the other man.  
“I wasn’t about to let you die! You were so out of it! Manuela said that you collapsed from exhaustion and dehydration. When was the last time you slept?” Sylvain scolded. Felix averted his eyes, not responding to the question.  
“Don’t tell me you haven’t slept since you father-”  
“Don’t mention him!” Felix snapped, interrupting Sylvain.  
“Felix, this isn’t healthy. You need to let yourself properly grieve for him, or it’s gonna run you down even more, and I’m gonna have to protect you next time” Sylvain retorted, concern etched on his face.  
“Shut up! Don’t say things like that, don’t protect me like that! We made a promise!” Felix yelled, his eyes pleading.  
“Felix-”  
“No. Please, don’t say anything. I don’t need you dying for me. You’re… you’re all that I have left! Glenn, my father, my mother, they’re all gone, and I couldn’t do anything to protect them!” Felix choked out, tears filling his eyes for the first time in nine years. Sylvain moved to sit on Felix’s bed and wrapped his arms around him. Felix initially stiffened at the contact, but relaxed into it after a moment.  
“I can’t lose you too, Sylvain. I..I love you too much to lose you too.” Felix hiccuped, tears freely flowing down his cheeks now. Sylvain’s eyes widened at the declaration of love, but he decided to leave that for another day, for a more appropriate time. Sylvain held Felix a little tighter, one hand rubbing soothing circles on his back, with the other hand gently running through Felix’s untied hair as he sobbed into Sylvain’s chest.  
“Shhhh… it’s alright. I won’t break our promise. You won’t get rid of me that easily” Sylvain lowly said, slightly rocking.  
They remained like that for a while, until Felix’s sobbed queited. Sylvain felt the other man’s breathing slow down as Felix’s head dipped more into his chest. Sylvain looked down and saw Felix fast asleep against his chest. Sylvain smiled slightly and lowered the sleeping man back down to the bed. Sylvain went o move back to his chair when he felt a hand grab his. He looked down and saw Felix’s eyes open slightly.  
“Please… stay with me?” Felix sleepily pleaded. Sylvain got back on the bed and laid down, pulling Felix closer to him after pulling the covers over both of them. Felix drifted back to sleep shortly after. Sylvain looked down at his friend’s sleeping face, seeing how he finally looked at peace for once in the last few weeks. He gently presses a kiss against Felix’s hair, before starting to drift off himself. Before sleep claimed him as well, Sylvain lightly whispered “I love you too”.


End file.
